pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
The Impact Site
'The Impact Site '(遭難地点, Sōnanchiten) is where Captain Olimar first lands after his ship crashes on the Pikmin Planet in Pikmin, and so the first day is spent there. The area is near the edge of the vast forest on the area select map, not far from The Forest of Hope. The Impact Site is the location of the discovery of the Red Onion with its associated Red Pikmin. This area and The Final Trial make up the Wistful Wild area in Pikmin 2. General Layout The level consists of a small pool of water that is not accessible on Day 1, a number of tree stumps, and a few relatively small grassy clearings. It contains only two ship parts, one of which is the Main Engine, which is collected on the first day in the beginning of the game. After Day 1, the amount of Pellet Posies increases, and some enemies appear: the large quantity of pellets from then on make this area arguably the best place for increasing Pikmin population. It is also the only location of the Goolix, one of the game's hidden bosses, which can only be found on odd-numbered days after Day 8 on the large tree stump near the water. Located on the same tree stump on Day 8 and all other subsequent even-numbered days, a Mamuta will reside there. The Bomb Rocks in this area are found inside the box that the Pikmin have to push on the first day in order to get the Main Engine. The area contains three 20-Pellets, one for each Pikmin species. The red pellet is located behind the stone gate, next to the lake. The yellow one is located in a tree stump that only Yellow Pikmin can reach. This stump is found in the arena where the Goolix is fought. The blue pellet is on a small island next to the Pearly Clamclamp that is holding the Positron Generator. Besides those, there are several pellet posies and three 10-pellets, again, one for each color. All of these are near the landing site. In order for Olimar to get them, he must order his Pikmin to build the stick that leads them there, and break a geyser hidden in the tall grass so he can get up there. Also, each of the Pearly Clamclamps that Olimar defeats gives Olimar a pearl that, when carried to an Onion, produces fifty Pikmin each. Olimar must then get all of these pellets, the pearls and the Positron Generator. The timing must also be short. If Olimar doesn't want to fight the optional boss, he must go there on an even numbered day, as the Mamuta can be ignored, it only attacks after the Pikmin attack, and doesn't kill Pikmin. If Olimar has extra time, he can always defeat it afterwards, but plucking the planted Pikmin can consume a long time, resulting in leaving several Pikmin behind. Olimar can also save time in any area when having one hundred Pikmin out even if they are idle so Olimar doesn't need to pluck more Pikmin. A note about the Impact Site: The Pellet Posies, Clamclamps, and Flint Beetles will always reset themselves past Day 2. The highest amount of Pikmin one could raise in the Impact Site in one day is 301 (Unless one were to hit the Flint Beetles more than eight times, hitting each nine times would produce 307, hitting each one twelve times would produce 322, but this is highly unlikely). Enemies *Iridescent Flint Beetles × 3 (After Day 1) *Pearly Clamclamps × 3 *Mamuta × 1 (on Day 8 and other even numbered days past it) *Goolix × 1 (on Day 9 and other odd numbered days past it) Flora *Pellet Posies × 24 Challenge Mode Enemies *Pellet Posies *Breadbug x1 *Iridescent Flint Beetles Ship Parts *Main Engine (Day 1 only) *Positron Generator (Blue and Yellow Pikmin needed) Gallery File:The Impact Site.jpg|Captain Olimar discovering the Red Pikmin. File:The Impact Site Challenge.gif|A map of The Impact Site in Challenge Mode. File:Impact_Site.png|A map of the Impact Site. File:IS texture.png|The radar pattern for The Impact Site. Own impact.png|A map made in MS Paint. Trivia *Strangely, Bulborbs are seen during the end of day cutscene, while no Bulborbs are present in the actual area. *In Pikmin 2, The Impact Site was combined with The Final Trial to make the Wistful Wild. *In the New Play Control! version, the white gate leading to the pool with the Clamclamps can be broken down on Day 1 by throwing Pikmin onto the ledge as far as you can and getting onto the stump. You can then guide the Pikmin over to the gate and break it down. *The best possible score in Challenge Mode is 278. *The Impact Site is one of two areas with an optional boss, the other being the Distant Spring. *In Pikmin 3, "Alph's Crash-Site" has bits and pieces of the Impact Site's theme. de:Absturzstelle Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Challenge Mode levels Category:Ship parts